


my group homework about 12 angry men but it's in ace attorney (objection.lol)

by Rubombee



Series: Homework [5]
Category: 12 Angry Men (1957), 逆転裁判 | Gyakuten Saiban | Ace Attorney
Genre: Embedded Video, English class assignment, Gen, I Have Spent Too Much Time On This, Legal Drama, Pre-Canon, Referenced murder, This is probably OOC, Video, and also i have never played an ace attorney game, because i just made the text into the ace attorney format, bias, courtroom trial, life or death, mentions of capital punishment/death penalty, objection.lol
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-16
Updated: 2021-02-16
Packaged: 2021-03-12 17:01:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29512896
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rubombee/pseuds/Rubombee
Summary: Originally, this was just a group homework about12 Angry Men, which we had watched in class. We had to“imagine and act out the trial that took place before the jury's deliberation”....then my dumb ass decided that yes, of course, spending 3 days re-making it all in ace attorney while using objection.lol for the first time and having never played any ace attorney games was, of course, agreat idea!!and here we areIt was a condensed version so don't expect the video to be that accurate hfidjsbgjk.
Series: Homework [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1993471
Comments: 3
Kudos: 3





	my group homework about 12 angry men but it's in ace attorney (objection.lol)

**Author's Note:**

> If you're wondering how to do the swiping-between-tables thingy, I got it from [this Discord server](https://disboard.org/server/794956930757296138) (in [#tutorials](https://discord.com/channels/794956930757296138/799187385569116181/799368211203096616)).
> 
> Also, I got the knife pic from [here](https://www.weapons-universe.com/switchblade-stiletto-knife-kris-blade-real-tree-silver-9-inches.htm) (or more like, from [clicking the image](https://lh3.googleusercontent.com/proxy/QotSQZcJhOqeDeJMBzwVQnBJzTU30qQ0QaihEVgjkggLqK3AIUFgN4c86Qw9OBa1knslC3LFFKBo2-qGcGe8m3ytyyrabMAUfrDFh18NRV4OHQGnoGa4Lq06smNgahQs1CJ1xQP460C9SCodsDNvC5pkaa1DKsbSLYhR1D-LmsEBK5QiJWl_x-7XAs52dQ) in Google Images, because Firefox gives me a "Potential Security Risk Ahead" warning when I try to go on the website).
> 
> And since this was a group work, I didn't write the text all by myself, although I obviously contributed; so credit to my other classmates as well I guess haha


End file.
